mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Munoz vs. Tim Boetsch
The first round began and they touched gloves. Boetsch landed a front kick, closed the distance, got a double, Munoz swept rolling Boetsch beautifully, Boetsch scrambled out standing to the clinch. 4:35. Munoz defended a double, Boetsch slammed him, landing rights under. Left hammerfist, standing back. He kneed the leg. 4:15. They broke. 3:35. Boetsch pushed forward to the clinch. Munoz stuffed a single, Boetsch kneed the body. Munoz got a nice single himself. 3:15. They're in Boetsch's corner. 3:00. Boetsch stood to the clinch. Munoz tried a trip there now. Boetsch landed a foot stomp. Munoz tried another trip. 2:35. Boetsch defended, Munoz got it, Boetsch rolled, sprawled a single. Munoz scrambled there working a double. Munoz stood getting a single nicely, Boetsch worked a guillotine. 2:00. Munoz passing to side control. Boetsch regained guard and he had it tight with the guillotine, used it to side control. 1:35. He has teh back, right under. Turtled him up. Scrambled, Munoz kneed the body, they broke. Munoz landed a right, another, another, Boetsch landed a right. 1:15 left. They clinched. 1:00. 35. Boetsch kneed the leg. Munoz kneed the body, broke with a left hook after a right. Nice combo. 15. Boetsch landed a leg kick, defended a single. Boetsch landed several lefts inside. The first round ended, great round. 10-9 Boetsch IMO. The second round began and they touched gloves. Boetsch landed a good body kick. He blocked one himself. Munoz missed a flying knee. 4:35. Munoz landed a left to the clinch. Boetsch stuffed a trip, defended another there. 4:15. Munoz landed rights inside. More. 4:00. Boetsch replied with lefts, Munoz kneed the body twice hard. Again. He kneed the leg. Boetsch kneed the body. They traded rights to the body. 3:35. They broke. "Stay on him!" Boetsch landed a right, 3:15. Boetsch landed a body kick to the clinch there. Munoz got a trip to guard, the crowd roared, he passed to half-guard nicely. Mounted. He has the back. Right hammerfists to the body, right hand under. 2:35. Munoz landed a right hammerfist. Boetsch turtled up eating several lefts to the body, ouch. 2:15 as they clinched, Munoz kneed the body hard. 2:00 as Munoz got a nice trip to half-guard. Munoz landed a right. Another and another. Boetsch hipped out nicely to turtle up. 1:35. Munoz landed rights under, another to the body, two more. 1:15. They clinched there. Boetsch worked a double. Munoz sprawled turtling Boetsch up, rights to the body with 1:00. More rights to the body, ouch. More, a right under. Another. Another to the body. 35. Two to the ribs. Munoz landed three to the head. 15. Munoz kneed the body twice, ouch, another. A right, three more there, another to the body, the second round ended, 10-9 Munoz, damn clearly. Ellenberger was in his corner. "He doesn't want to be in there right now. He's just looking for that big shot." The third round began. Nice exchange. Munoz landed a counter right and a blocked high kick, right Superman punch, got a single, Boetsch rolled with a beautiful guillotine, 4:35. Munoz got a single to guard, Boetsch worked a guillotine with half-guard. Trying a Javanese necktie. He let it g, stuffed a single, front choke. 4:15. Boetsch trying another guillotine from.. the back position really. 4:00. He's trying for an arm. 3:35. He's just really holding position, crowd booed. Munoz took the back, right hammerfists under hard as the crowd roared, hard right hammerfists, damn. Boetsch is hurting. 3:15 left. More right hammerfists, a hard right to the thigh. A right hammerfist, more blocked ones to the glove. 3:00. A right hammerfist. A right. Another there. Another. Two more. Boetsch is out of it. A hard right under. Damn dude.. Boetsch rolled desperately, ate a backwards right. Hard rights to the body. 2:15. Those damn rib punches... Boetsch thinking kneebar desperately... Munoz landed three or four hard lefts, right. 2:00. Munoz working kimura from half-guard. Oh wow. Boetsch escaped, 1:35. Munoz landed two lefts. Two rights to the body. 1:15. He took the back. He had no hooks with the choke, one hook actually. Boetsch defending. 1:00 as Boetsch escaped. Munoz mounted. Half-guard, big right. Left hammerfist, a right and a left to the ribs, got the back, rights under. Damn. 35. with three left hammerfists. Boetsch rolled for a kneebar. 15. Munoz escaped and jumped for a Shogun right and tried again. He's.. almost mounted, the third round ended, the crowd roared. 10-9 Munoz, 29-28 Munoz. 30-26, 30-27, 29-28 UD. He hugged Boetsch and his corner. "Ahh yes finally," he said as Joe Rogan approached.